Ona była inna
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Kolejna opowiastka z mojej na wpół autorskiej, inspirowanej "Kantai Collection" (opowiadającej o ludzkich personifikacjach okrętów wojennych) serii okrętowej. 3 września 1939, poranek na Helu. I jedyna w dziejach bitwa, kiedy polskie okręty walczyły z niemieckimi przy niemal idealnej równowadze sił.


Niska dziewczyna o włosach tak jasnych, że w słońcu wydawały się błyszczeć jak srebro, odgarnęła z twarzy kilka niesfornych kosmyków, które jej imiennik nieodmiennie spychał jej na twarz. Poranna bryza była przyjemna, ale tego dnia coś było inaczej niż zwykle. Nie potrafiła dokłanie powiedzieć co, ale miała przeczucie. A przez lata swojej morskiej służby nauczyła się, że przeczuć nie należy lekceważyć.

Omiotła wzrokiem zatokę gdańską, na tyle, na ile mogła zobaczyć z bazy morskiej na Helu. Zaczynała nienawidzić tego miejsca. Stała tu w końcu dopiero dwa dni, a wszystko się w niej gotowało. Była przecież kontrtorpedowcem, jej szybkość i broń torpedowa były jednymi z największych atutów okrętów jej klasy. Miała mniej działek niż większość niszczycieli, ale za to mogła poszczycić się kalibrem aż sto trzydzieści milimetrów, podczas gdy okręty jej klasy strzelały zwykle pociskami o średnicy sto dwa lub najwyżej sto dwadzieścia. Miała sześć wyrzutni torped, aparat do stawiania min. To wszystko czyniło z niej skuteczne narzędzie walki.

A tymczasem rozkazy ją dosłownie uziemiły, jakkolwiek kuriozalnie nie brzmiałoby to słowo w kontekście okrętu wojennego. Tkwiła na nabrzeżu jak jakaś barka. Przez całe życie była opanowana i spokojna, wykonywała powierzone rozkazy bez poddawania ich w wątpliwość i sama, jako okręt flagowy dywizjonu niszczycieli, oczekiwała tego samego od swoich podwładnych. Pomyślałam że może dobrze, że ich już tu nie ma. Na dzień przed wybuchem wojny Burza, Błyskawica i Grom, odpłynęły do Anglii. Ciekawe, jakie miny by zrobiły, gdyby zobaczyły swoją przełożoną, która ze złości zaciska w dłoniach rąbki swojej granatowej spódniczki i nerwowo tupie po powierzchni wody. Poranek trzeciego września tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziestego dziewiątego roku był piękny, niebo niemal bezchmurne, a lekki tylko wiatr sprawiał, że powierzchnia wody była gładka. Zwodniczy spokój w obliczu wojny, która od trzech już dni pustoszyła kraj.

\- Hej, co tam? - na jej ramieniu spoczęła czyjaś dłoń. Nie musiała się nawet odwracać, bo dobrze znała ten głos.

\- Wszystko dobrze - rzuciła, nie chcąc, aby tamta zauważyła ślady nerwowości, która pałętały się po jej obliczu.

\- Och, doprawdy? - wysoka dziewczyna o okrągłej twarzy, przyprószonej rządkiem piegów i ciemnych, zaplecionych w dwa warkocze włosach poklepała ją po plecach. - No już, wrzuć na luz. Co by się nie działo, jestem tutaj z tobą, nie? Twoich siostrzyczek już nie ma, nie musisz przed nimi grać twardzielki.

ORP Wicher obróciła się do stojącej obok niej ORP Gryf. Ta dziewczyna była dziwna. Odkąd się pojawiła, wydawała się zupełnie nie pasować do reszty. Na co dzień nieco ślamazarna, powolna, nie zawsze też szczególnie lotna, średnio układała sobie relacje z innymi okrętami, a Błyskawica upodobała ją sobie wręcz jako obiekt różnych, nie zawsze zresztą stosownych, kpin, które skupiały się często na obfitym biuście tamtej. Wicher tłumaczyła to sobie kompleksami niezbyt hojnie obdarzonej pod tym względem rudzielki. Ale od samego początku brała nową w obronę. Oczywiście, głównie po to, aby utrzymać w swoim dywizjonie dyscyplinę. Ale nie tylko...

Nie można było zaprzeczyć, że Gryf była wyjątkowa. Nawet jeśli coś jej nie wychodziło, przewróciła się, czy ktoś się z niej nabijał, nie przejmowała się tym, nie łapała doła i nie płakała, podchodząc do wszystkiego spokojnie i z uśmiechem na twarzy. Tak, była śliczna, kiedy się uśmiechała, tak niemal po dziecięcemu. Była też młodsza od całej reszty, pozbawiona większego doświadczenia, nawet jeśli górowała nad nimi wzrostem. Niektórzy byli nawet skłonni traktować ją jako lekki krążownik. Na co komu wielgachny stawiacz min uzbrojony jak duży niszczyciel? Co więcej, była dość powolna, mało zwrotna i łatwo ulegała przechyłowi, z powodu ciężkiego ładunku min. To było kolejny powód żartów i docinków.

Oczywiście, Wicher doskonale wiedziała, że Gryf nie była żadną pomyłką. Powstała w jednym, bardzo konkretnym celu, właściwie pomyślano ją na jedną, na dodatek niezwykle trudną i prawie samobójczą misję. W momencie wybuchu wojny ze Związkiem Radzieckim, do której ich kraj szykował się od początku, Gryf miała popłynąć do zatoki fińskiej i postawić tam strategiczne pole minowe, sprawiając, że gdyby sowiecka flota próbowała tamtędy przepłynąć, to złożyłaby ze sporej części swoich okrętów hojną ofiarę bogom morskich głębin. Jednocześnie wielki, powolny okręt byłby łatwym celem dla wrogiego lotnictwa, więc szanse, że podczas tej misji lub już wracając z niej, padnie celem skutecznego ataku, były duże.

Fakt, że mimo takiego ponurego losu, jaki szykowały jej plany wojenne, Gryf pozostawała niewzruszoną optymistką, sprawiał, że intrygowała sobą Wicher. Było w tej dziewczynie coś, co nie dawało jej spokoju. Starała się nie przywiązywać do tego uwagi, aby Gryf nie miała przeczucia, że zdobyła stalkerkę, jednak gdy pojawiała się w pobliżu, Wicher zawsze czuła się zdekoncentrowana. Kilka razy złapała się na tym, że serce bije jej trochę mocniej niż zwykle, a kiedyś, kiedy przy jakiejś okazji Gryf objęła ją, rumieńce z zaskoczenia zaatakowały jej policzki.

\- Będzie dobrze, mówię ci, wczoraj dałyśmy radę, dzisiaj też damy. Raz dwa i zobaczysz, Royal Navy przypłynie na Bałtyk i zrobi z tymi Helgami porządek. Pamiętasz, jak mi opowiadałaś o Hood? Może ona też tu przypłynie? Fajnie byłoby wreszcie nie być największą w okolicy... - Gryf spuściła lekko wzrok. Była wysoka, a jej piersi spore, co ją zdecydowanie wyróżniało z tłumu lekkich w większości okrętów marynarki polskiej.

\- Jasne, chętnie was sobie przedstawię - powiedziała Wicher. Nie mogła nie zauważyć kilku zdrapań i siniaków u tamtej, śladów wczorajszego bombardowania. Podczas pierwszego ataku niemieckiego lotnictwa, chyba wszystkie samoloty za punkt honoru uznały trafienie stawiacza min. Nawet Wicher tak ich nie interesowała, wszystkie kłębiły się wokół Gryf i chyba tylko cud sprawił, że żadna bomba jej nie trafiła bezpośrednio. Jednak same odłamki zrobiły swoje. Jej granatowy mundur był w kilku miejscach rozdarty i pospiesznie tylko pocerowany, bandaże i plastry skrywały ślady uderzeń. Ale mimo tego wszystkiego, Gryf pozostawała sobą - nieco naiwną, ale niezmiennie optymistycznie nastawioną do życia osobą.

Nikt nie wiedział, jak wiele czasu im zostało. Wicher nie miała złudzeń co do tego, że ktokolwiek przypłynie im pomóc. To pewnie były ich ostatnie dni. Wczorajsza bitwa z Luftwaffe pokazała, jaką potęgą dysponuje wróg. Dlatego tak bardzo pragnęła wyrwać się stąd, wyjść w może, walczyć. Prosiła o zgodę na samodzielny atak na stojącą w basenie portowym w Gdańsku Schelzwig-Holestein. Pokazałaby tej starej, grubej suce, gdzie raki zimują i że nie można bezkarnie ostrzeliwać Westerplatte. Ale dowództwo kategorycznie zabroniło, motywując, że pociski mogłyby spaść na Gdańsk, a nie bombardowanie miast były zakazane konwencjami międzynarodowymi. Więc stała tu, na Helu, nie wiedząc dobrze, po co.

\- Słuchaj... - odezwała się w końcu do Gryf, a ta zwróciła się ku niej z zaciekawieniem na twarzy. - Wiem, że to głupie, ale... powiedz mi...

Huk eksplozji przerwał jej w pół zdania. Coś wybuchło w basenie na nabrzeżu, nie tak znowu daleko od nich. Obie momentalnie zwróciły się ku morzu. Na horyzoncie widać było w oddali dwie sylwetki smukłych dziewcząt w obcisłych mundurkach barwy feldgrau. Wicher rozpoznała je natychmiast, jako dowodząca dywizjonu zawsze miała w głowie album z sylwetkami wrogich okrętów. To były niszczyciele typu Leberecht Maas. Duże, szybkie i nowoczesne, oddane do służby zaledwie dwa lata temu. Przeciwnik, którego w każdych okolicznościach należało traktować poważnie. Widziała już wyraźnie blond warkocze obu dziewcząt, które płynęły w linii przez zatokę gdańską, oddając w stronę Polek kolejne salwy.

\- Biorę tę po lewej - rzuciła Gryf i jako pierwsza skierowała działa w stronę przeciwnika. Uniosła rękę przed siebie i w tej samej chwili sześć dział dało ognia na raz, wyrzucając w stronę niemieckiego niszczyciela swój morderczy ładunek. Wicher nie traciła czasu. Jej cztery działa również zwróciły się w stronę Niemek. Była ciekawa, co je tu przywiodło. Czyżby czuły się aż tak pewnie, że postanowiły zaatakować tak wprost, bez zwyczajowego u Niemców szukania przygniatającej przewagi i wsparcia w lotnictwie? Tym lepiej. Szybka kalkulacja przyniosła konkluzję, że siły są w zasadzie wyrównane - dziesięć dział u tamtych i dziesięć u nich. Gdyby tylko mogła jeszcze wyjść na morze...

Pierwsza salwa poszła za daleko, przelatując nad Niemką. Ta się roześmiała, ale był to ewidentnie śmiech na siłę, bo jej towarzyszka została właśnie obramowana pociskami Gryf. Wicher czuła się jak spętana, niewidzialne łańcuchy rozkazów niemal namacalnie ściskały jej nogi stalowymi obręczami. Gryf była i tak powolna, więc było wszystko jedno, czy stoi czy nie, ale ona... Zaciskała zęby. Taka Błyskawica na jej miejscu pewnie nawet by się nie spytała, tylko poszła przed siebie, ale ona... Dla niej rozkaz był święty, a ten brzmiał jednoznacznie - nie wychodzić z portu. Wiedziała czemu. Gdyby zatonęła tutaj, zawsze można było wyciągnąć jej działa i wykorzystać na lądzie...

W kolejny strzał wpakowała całą swoją wściekłość. Znowu zniosło. Zaklęła szpetnie, po marynarsku, biorąc poprawkę na kurs jasnowłosej Germanki. Tamta była cały czas w ruchu, wykorzystując swoje świetne zdolności manewrowe. Trafienie takiej nie było rzeczą prostą.

\- Czekaj, suko, dałabym ci popalić, jakby mogła się stąd ruszyć... - mruknęła pod nosem. Wyrzutnie torpedowe Wicher milczały, jedynie cztery działa co chwila odpowiadały ogniem. Zaskakiwało ją, że tamte nie zanotowały jeszcze żadnego trafienia do dwóch dużych i nieruchomych przecież celów. Czy te Helgi faktycznie tak słabo stały z celowaniem?

Strzeliła raz jeszcze, niemal trafiając, bo pocisk spadł tuż obok Niemki, opryskując tamtą fontanną wody i odłamkami. Miała nadzieję, że ją to zabolało. Jakby w odpowiedzi, dwa pociski obramowały ją ciasno, chyba tylko cudem nie trafiając. Zachwiała się, niemal przewróciła, czując jak odłamki rysują jej skórę. To było blisko, za blisko.

\- Wyyyy! - usłyszała głos koleżanki, który teraz jednak brzmiał jakby inaczej, głośno, czysto i dźwięcznie, przepełniony pasją i wściekłością. - Walcie się na ryj, wy hitlerowskie suki! Wara wam od niej! Nie pozwolę!

Zwróciła na chwilę głowę w stronę Gryf. Piegowata piękność była zupełnie inna niż zwykle. Stała skupiona, niemal jak w transie, jej sześć dział strzelało precyzyjnie, z dłuższymi przerwami, analizując ruch przeciwnika. Będąca ich celem Niemka robiła zwody i uniki, ale nawet stąd można było dostrzec rozdarty w kilu miejscach mundurek. Nie sposób też było nie zauważyć, że jedno z dział niemieckiego niszczyciela już milczało.

Wicher była pod wrażeniem. Takiej Gryf jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. To był jakby ktoś zupełnie inny. Długie, ciemne warkocze spoczywały na jej plecach, kiedy pochylała się, oddając kolejne strzały. Lekko zmrużone oczy, skupiona twarz - tak bardzo różne od wiecznie uśmiechniętej, rozkosznie niezdarnej ofermy, jaką była na co dzień. Po tamtej dziewczynie nie pozostał nawet ślad - obok Wicher, w basenie portowym bazy w Helu stała teraz niosąca śmierć i zniszczenie bogini wojny. Wróg chyba także to spostrzegł, bo zmniejszył intensywność ognia, koncentrując sie na unikach przed coraz to bliżej wybuchającymi fontannami wody. Sześć luf biło ku niemu, a siła eksplozji wydawała się wyrażać w sobie cały gniew, który nagle znalazł ujście w tej nawałnicy ognia.

Głośny wybuch i przeciągły, pełen bólu krzyk wypełniły powietrze. Tym razem pocisk kalibru sto dwadzieścia milimetrów z jednej z wież Gryf znalazł się prosto w celu. Niemka przewróciła się, a chmura dymu na chwilę spowiła ją całkowicie. Części uzbrojenia i mundurka poleciały na wszystkie strony. Wiatr szybko rozwiał dym. Niemiecki niszczyciel klęczała na powierzchni wody, ciężko oddychając i trzymając się za pierś jedną ręką. Druga zwisała bezwładnie, a całe ciało tamtej kiwało się niepewnie, jakby miało za chwilę upaść. Jej działa zwisały smętnie, lufy skręcone i połamane, wyglądając teraz groteskowo i zupełnie już niegroźnie. Płynąca tuż za nią towarzyszka, z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy, zaraz podpłynęła do niej i postawiła zasłonę dymną, chwytając tamtą za rękę. Dym znowu zasłonił widok.

\- Taaak! Trafiłam ją! Widziałaś? Szlag trafił zołzę! - Wicher miała właśnie wziąć poprawki na cel, kiedy usłyszała ten głos. Obejrzała się, widząc rozpromienioną, radosną i ponownie zupełnie beztroską, taką jak zwykle, Gryf. Bogini wojny zniknęła równie nagle jak przyszła.

Oddały jeszcze kilka salw na ślepo, ale zasłona dymna skutecznie skryła przeciwnika. Kiedy opadła, nie było już śladu po obu niemieckich niszczycielach. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy ta, która została trafiona przez Gryf, odpłynęła czy też na zawsze zamknęły się nad nią sine wody zatoki gdańskiej. To już kiedyś sprawdzi ktoś inny.

\- Mówiłam, że damy radę? Mówiłam? - Gryf podpłynęła do niej i objęła mocno, zamykając zaskoczoną Wicher w silnym uścisku, niemal unosząc niższą towarzyszkę nad powierzchnię wody. - Pokazałyśmy tym mendom, gdzie ich miejsce! - po tych słowach pocałowała ją w oba policzki, sprawiając, że Wicher poczuła, iż rumieni się niczym pensjonarka.

Złe przeczucia, które niepokoiły ją rankiem, na chwilę ustąpiły. Odpowiedziała uściskiem, choć ledwie stała na palcach. Dopiero teraz czuła ból, bo wszystkie obrażenia, które odniosła w trakcie tego pojedynku, nagle przypomniały o sobie. Powoli wyswobodziła się z objęć koleżanki.

\- Słuchaj, potrzebujemy remontu i uzupełnienia amunicji, diabli wiedzą, kiedy one wrócą.

\- Pewnie nieprędko... - uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Gryf. - Jak jeszcze raz spróbują ci coś zrobić, to pozabijam dziwki, przysięgam! - te ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała twardym, pewnym siebie głosem.

Wicher patrzyła na nią zaskoczona. Tak, ta dziewczyna kryła w sobie wiele niespodzianek. Naprawdę żałowała, że nie dostała dość czasu, aby je wszystkie odkryć. Złapała ją za rękę i wspólnie zwróciły się ku nabrzeżu remontowemu. Uchwyt Gryf był mocny i pewny. Wicher płynęła powoli, utrzymując tempo tamtej. Żałowała trochę, że nie ma tu reszty dziewczyn. Może gdyby zobaczyły Gryf w tamtej chwili, to zmieniłyby o niej zdanie?

\- Hej, hej! - rozległ się głos z nabrzeża, kiedy dopływały. - Słyszałyście już wiadomość? Anglia i Francja wypowiedziały wojnę Niemcom!

\- Ha! Mówiłam! - Gryf uśmiechnęła się jeszcze promienniej niż zwykle. - Teraz pewnie Niemcy robią w portki ze strachu. Zobaczysz, jutro, pojutrze przypłyną tu Anglicy. O rany, mój mundur! Muszę znaleźć coś nowego, nie mogą mnie przecież zobaczyć w tych łachach!

\- Pewnie tak... - Wicher, mimo że poczuła jakąś ulgę, daleka była od optymizmu. Tyle dobrego, że wiedziała już, iż jej podopieczne są bezpieczne i w dobrych rękach.

Gdzieś w oddali, koło Gdańska, wysoka, silnie zbudowana dziewczyna w ciemnym, niemal czarnym mundurze uniosła ręce, trzymając w nich długi łuk. Cięciwa wydawała się naciągnięta do granic możliwości, by po chwili, ze słyszalnym brzękiem, zostać spuszczona. Wystrzelona strzała pomknęła ku niebu, by w blasku słońca zmienić się nagle w kilka samolotów z charakterystycznymi, skośnymi skrzydłami. Jeden po drugim, samoloty leciały w stronę Helu. Chwilę później Graffin Zeppelin wypuściła kolejną strzałę, a potem kolejną...

Od autorki: Niektóre relacje oraz książki historyczne podawały, że w stoczonej 3 września bitwie jeden z niemieckich niszczycieli został zatopiony. Ustalono jednak, że ostatecznie ciężko uszkodzony został odprowadzony do bazy.

3 września po południu Gryf i Wicher zostały zbombardowane i zatopione przez niemieckie bombowce z eskadr szykowanych dla nigdy nie ukończonego lotniskowca Graff Zeppelin. Ich działa wydobyto na powierzchnię i użyto podczas obrony Helu.


End file.
